


Mine

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco longs for one of his friends and finally makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, all mistakes are my own. If see any mistakes or other warnings please let me know. cross posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe but with I did.

A/N: I wrote this for Draco-centric comment fest over on HPFANGIRL71's page on LJ, below is the person who put the prompt up, the prompt and the pairing.

Summary: Draco longs for one of his friends and finally makes a move.

Warning: This is Slash (Male/Male relationship) if you do not like than turn around and do not read. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter but I love to write about my favorite guys having fun.

Please Read and review.

Prompter:freakingcrups

Prompt:He can't resist the rush of adrenaline when he grabs Adrian and shags in public. If their parents ever found out, they'd be disowned...

Pairing:Draco/Adrian Pucey

**MINE:**

He knew it was wrong on so many levels, some where in the back of his mind. He knew they would both be disowned if they were ever found out, and hell he didn't even know if the other boy even swung that way. However somewhere in the far recesses of his mind he really didn't give two shits. The adrenaline that was coursing though his veins as he watched the object of all his fantasies of late, was sending a thrill that he never felt before.

He watched as the other boy laughed and shoved his friends around the hall, and waited until the appointed time he would split to go to the library. Draco quietly followed the other boy into the back of the library, watching his ass sway under the tight fitting jeans he wore. His cock gave a little twitch at the sight, as he let out a soft moan of appreciation. The other boy stopped abruptly and Draco knew he was found out. He stopped and waited as the boy turned around and smiled at him.

"Oi Draco, don't sneak up on someone like that, you'll give a bloke a heart attack." He laughed as he began walking again.

"Adrian, wait up." He ran up to the other boy quickly and without giving him a chance to respond he pinned Adrian to the nearest book shelf and began to snog him.

Draco wasn't expecting anything in return, he just wanted to feel the other boys lips on his after so long of wanting. His heart gave a leap of happiness when he felt Adrian quickly respond to his kiss. Their tongues began a battle of dominance as Draco pushed himself more firmly against Adrian's body.

As his brain began to process that they were indeed in a public place, the adrenaline rush sent him into overdrive. He pulled out his wand and quickly vanished their clothes to the floor and grabbed Adrian's leg to wrap it around his body.

Before the other boy was able to protest, Draco quickly spelled some lube onto his fingers and as gently and quickly as he could he pushed them into the tight ring of Adrian's ass. The moans coming from the other boy sent a wave of appreciation to his own cock and he couldn't wait any longer. As soon as he felt Adrian was opened up enough for him he removed his fingers and held back a laugh at the grunt leaving the other boys lips.

"Come on, Please Draco. Just get to fucking me already." Adrian growled out as he tried pulling Draco closer to himself.

Draco did as he asked and quickly rammed his cock into Adrian's willing and waiting body. He felt the other boys nails scratch down his back and he did his best not to pound mercilessly into that tight body.

"Fuck…..Move….Fast and Hard Draco….Yes that's it. I know you've been wanting this." He heard Adrian saying to him as he pulled out and pushed back in with speed he didn't even know he possessed. He felt his balls tightening up and knew he was almost there.

Willing his body to hold out for just a little bit longer he reached around and began to pump Adrian with the same rhythm and intensity as he was pounding into his body. It only took a few more second for Adrian to spurt all over Draco's hand and his stomach, making his muscle clench around Draco's cock.

Draco dropped his head against Adrian's neck as he growled out and let himself go. Once the high of his orgasm left he looked up into Adrian's eyes, fearful to see what he would find there. When he saw the other boy smiling back at him he couldn't help but place a small kiss to his lips before he spoke one final word.

"Mine."


End file.
